


The Machine's Echo

by MissKittyFantastico



Category: Galaxy Quest (1999)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen gets why Tawny Madison isn't considered 'influential'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Machine's Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Awesome Ladies Ficathon. Original prompt was _Galaxy Quest, Gwen DeMarco, Echo_.

Lieutenant Tawny Madison never ranked on lists of influential female characters. Sexiest female characters, sure, but never influential. Gwen DeMarco can't even remember if any woman at a convention ever told her that they wanted to be like Tawny when they grew up.

Gwen gets why though. Tawny was nothing but an echo. All she ever did was repeat whatever the computer told her. It may have only been programmed to respond to her commands, but it never spoke in some language she could only hear. It was always plain english, loud enough for everyone to hear.

No little girl watching a series about space travel wants to be an echo. They may want to _look_ like Tawny one day, but they never aspire to repeat what an extra loud computer says.

Gwen's never sure if she feels better or worse when she remembers that Tawny wasn't written for those little girls anyway.


End file.
